


Growing Family

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy Ending, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, Past Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Alex lost her memories in a car crash, she divorced her pregnant wife and started dating Maggie, 4 years later Alex's wife Maggie has died and Alex misses Kara so she followed Eliza and finds Kara has moved on with her life and worse of all... Kara hates her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my first Supergirl story, I have only watched up to season 2 and have not progressed further, I've heard bad things about seasons 3,4 and 5 but I love Supercorp pairing, also love Kalex, Sanvers, Supercorp and SuperReign.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It had been 4 years since Alex’s car crash, 4 years since she lost her memories and fell in love with Maggie, she divorced her wife soon after because she had no memories of her at all and felt it wasn’t fair on Kara for them to be married when she didn’t feel anything towards the blonde, a week after the divorce was finalized Kara Danvers walked away from her life and Supergirl had vanished from sight, the world assumed Supergirl was dead.

Alex had searched for her ex-wife and former adopter sister, since Maggie died Alex had been searching for Kara but she couldn’t find her, the memory of Kara’s heartbroken face haunted her as Kara signed the papers and decreed that Alex was dead to her and then she had left, she wasn’t the only one that vanished from Alex’s life after the divorce; Winn had stopped returning her calls and Sam and Ruby had moved to Gotham.

Even J’onn had stopped returning her calls and as for Lena, she had vanished and left her life behind too, the only person Alex had left was her mother and even their relationship was strained since what had happened between Kara and Alex, Alex lately had been suspicious that Eliza knew where Kara was and wasn’t telling her, Eliza would sometime vanish for days at a time.

Waking up one morning Alex sat there on the bed alone in deep thought as she looked at the picture of her and Kara together, her memories had not yet returned and she couldn’t remember when this picture was taken but it made Alex very happy when she looked at it, sitting up Alex looked at herself in the mirror before she grabbed her phone and pressed the speed dial.

It was about 3 rings later when Eliza finally answered “Hello Alex” Eliza greeted politely though there was a bite in her greeting.

“Hey Mom, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee?” Alex asked as she sat there, running her hand through her hair.

“Sorry Alex but I’m afraid I have plans, I’m going to metropolis” Eliza answered “I’m late for my flight, see you when I get home” she replied before hanging up.

Alex looked at the phone before looking at the window “Metropolis” she whispered to herself before she kicked the blanket off and headed to the closet, pulling out her leather jacket, jeans and blue plaid striped shirt and dumping them onto the bed Alex got washed and dressed before calling the DEO and had them get the DEO jet standing by.

She needed to know what was in Metropolis.

Metropolis:

Alex sat there in the DEO SUV that had been waiting for her after the DEO jet landed on the tarmac, Alex had traced her mother’s phone to a coffee house across the street from where Alex had parked to SUV, watching the window where her mother was sat Alex waited patiently with her binoculars when Eliza’s face lit up and she rose to her feet as a little girl ran into her arms.

Lifting the little girl into her arms Eliza planted kisses all over the girl’s face and the little girl laughed and struggled in Eliza’s grip, Alex smiled as she watched the scene unfold but then her mouth dropped open when Kara and Lena joined them, Lena turned and leaned in planting a kiss to Kara’s lips and said something but because Alex was parked across the street she was unable to hear what Lena had said.

Reaching into the back seat Alex grabbed the parabolic microphone and aimed it at the coffee house.

Kara sat down with Eliza, the little girl walked over to Kara’s side and climbed into Kara’s lap as Kara smiled at Eliza “So… how’s Alex?” she asked, though the question came off as more venomous than ever, Kara really hated Alex which broke Alex’s heart.

“She’s hurting, Maggie’s death broke her heart” Eliza answered sounding concerned.

Kara scoffed “Didn’t know she had one” she replied, Alex flinched at Kara’s words, this didn’t sound like Kara at all.

“I am thinking… will you tell her about Tanya” Eliza asked as she looked at the little girl in Kara’s arms.

“Alex made her choice, she has no rights to Tanya” Kara answered as she sat there.

“Kara, Alex is Tanya’s other mother… half of Tanya’s DNA came from Alex” Eliza defended.

“And the other half came from me, I carried her, I gave birth to her and where was Alex hmm?” Kara challenged as she glared at Eliza.

“Kara…” Eliza tried to defend her daughter.

“I’ll tell you, she divorced me and started sleeping with Maggie” Kara spat before taking a deep breath “Tanya sweetie, why don’t you go over to momma” Kara said as she motioned to Lena who was looking concerned, walking over Lena picked up Tanya and with a glare thrown at Eliza; Lena turned and made her way back to the counter with Tanya in her arms and Tanya’s small arms wrapped around her shoulder.

Once Tanya and Lena was out of hearing range Kara leaned against the table “You listen here Eliza, Alex doesn’t have a right to mine and Lena’s daughter” Eliza went to argue but Kara raised a hand to silence her “No, you listen carefully… if you want to continue to have a relationship with Tanya then I won’t stop it, but Alex has no rights… It’s Lena that is Tanya’s mother” Kara wasn’t in the mood for Eliza’s pressing for Alex to have access to Tanya “Lena was there for the birth, Lena was there for her first word and Lena was there when she took her first step” Kara stated.

“But Alex had lost her memory Kara… she didn’t know you were pregnant with her child” Eliza argued.

“Really, I didn’t know the crash made her blind… how could she not see I was pregnant considering how big I was at the time!” Kara replied “She knew I was pregnant, and she still chose to not give what we had a chance, instead she left and chose Maggie” she spat hatefully.

“Kara… Please” Eliza pleaded as she reached for Kara.

Kara pulled back from her “You have a choice Eliza, you can either continue to have a relationship with Tanya or continue to argue Alex’s rights which she has none, Lena’s name is on the birth certificate… not Alex’s, if you can continue this pointless argument and I will walk out that door and you will never see Tanya or me again” Kara gave her ultimatum.

Eliza paled as she shook her head “Please… don’t cut me out Kara” she pleaded.

“Then let’s just sit down, enjoy this time and we can catch up” Kara watched as Lena and Tanya returned, Lena threw a harsh glare at Eliza before sitting down, leaning in she planted her lips to Kara’s, Kara moaned as she deepened the kiss before she got to her feet “Okay, be right back I need to go to the ladies” she said before she made her way towards the ladies room.

Lena and Eliza was left alone with Tanya, Eliza smiled as she gazed at Lena who just glared at her, Alex kept the microphone aimed at Eliza and Lena before she turned it and began searching for Kara, she turned the mic until she caught the sound of Kara’s sniffling, lowering her head Alex let her tears fall as she realized just how bad she had hurt Kara.

Kara was right, she had no rights to their daughter.

She had forfeited her rights when she left Kara for Maggie.

Sitting in their in the driver’s seat Alex turned the mic back to Lena and Eliza.

“Why must you put Kara through this Eliza?” Lena demanded, she was angry as hell that Eliza would upset Kara again.

“I… I just want to help my daughter, she’s hurting” Eliza defended.

“Alex made her choice” Lena replied, keeping her voice calm but Tanya could see her mother was getting agitated with Eliza “Kara is the only reason why you’ve had contact with Tanya this long, I voted to cut you out but Kara wouldn’t have it” she admitted.

Eliza lowered her head “I am well aware of that, but Alex…” Eliza tried to plead Alex’s case again.

Shaking her head Lena scoffed at the mention of Alex’s name “I sympathies that Alex lost her memory and didn’t remember her love for Kara, but she knew Kara was pregnant and instead of discussing the future of their child, Alex handed Kara the divorce papers and walked out, she didn’t even care about the child” Lena replied, though struggling to keep her control, her eyes was glowing the same way Kara’s did when she used her heat vision.

Eliza looked shocked and afraid as she leaned back, Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, Kara returned and she could feel the charged atmosphere between Eliza and Lena, looking between the 2 Kara sighed heavily “This was a bad idea” she muttered as she picked up Tanya “Come on monkey, let’s get you some ice cream” she said.

Eliza rose to her feet looking distressed “Kara please” she pleaded desperately.

Kara glared at her “No… you’ve made your choice Eliza” she stated and she turned and walked away.

Eliza fell back onto her seat and let her tears fall freely, sobbing as she buried her face in her hands, Alex turned the mic off and got out of the car, Eliza just lost her grand daughter and her adopted daughter in one day all because she wanted Alex to be happy again.

That night:

Tanya was put to bed and Lena returned to the living room where Kara was waiting for her, sitting beside Kara; Lena pulled her wife onto her lap and kissed her deep, Kara didn’t need Alex or Eliza, she had her wife, their daughter Tanya and another on the way, yep Kara had recently discovered that she was pregnant with Lena’s child.

Breaking the kiss Kara sighed heavily “Do you think I was harsh?” she asked as she looked at her wife.

“No, she pushed and you told her not to” Lena argued “I told you Kara that Eliza would argue Alex’s rights to Tanya” she said.

“I know, you told me so” Kara replied “But let’s just forget them, Tanya is fast asleep and we have 9 months until the little one is here” she said, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and slowly they hovered off the couch, Kara looked around at the ground before smirking “You’re getting better at that” she purred before leaning in and planting her lips to Lena’s.

Lena flew them into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

But before Lena could undress her wife Tanya came running in “Mommy… I had a nightmare” the little girl pouted as she rubbed the sleep in her eyes.

Lena groaned as she buried her face in Kara’s neck as Kara giggled, pulling Tanya into bed the 3 of them lay down and Tanya fell asleep snuggled in between her mother’s.

Smiling at how adorable Tanya was Lena leaned down and planted her lips to Tanya’s head before looking at Kara who looked at her adoring “I love you Lena” Kara whispered.

“I love you too Kara” Lena whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife’s lips.

And together they fell asleep with Lena’s hand resting on Kara’s still flat belly.

They would deal with Alex and Eliza another time, right now though Lena and Kara were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know their are gaps in the story, specifically the 4 year gap after Alex walking away and divorced Kara.
> 
> Also the plot hole about Lena being a Kryptonian/Human hybrid with all of Kara's powers and Kara's lifespan.
> 
> Plot holes I deliberately left for the sequel.


End file.
